


when i wake up

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: "I'm not scared of you.” Josh says, trembling form giving away that he's lying.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For you, my son.

The dark figure materializes in front of Josh, and he steps back. 

The figure opens its glowing red eyes and stares at Josh, head tilting. 

“I'm not scared of you.” Josh says, trembling form giving away that he's lying. 

The figure smiles wide, wickedly, with sharp rows of teeth. When it opens its mouth, blackness drips from the ends of its fangs. 

“I̸҉̴̸ ̵́͜k̷͢ń̵͢͡͝o̧͝w̴̕͘҉.”

Josh turns and runs just as it pounces, running and running. It chases him, mouth splitting open to become scarily, inhumanly wide. 

It bides at him, teeth barely grazing Josh. 

“Fuck.” Josh whispers. 

He sees one of the scattered mirrors covered in a black sheet and angles his path towards it. 

The being catches up. 

It closes its teeth around Josh's arm and Josh screams as it rips his arm off, as blood behind to gush from his wound. 

The being slows just enough for Josh to rip the black sheet off the mirror and dive inside. 

As soon as he's in the sheet is returned, and he's in blackness. 

Josh presses a hand to where his left arm should be, making soft noises of pain. 

He collapses to the ground. 

“Josh!”

That's Tyler's voice. 

Blood covers Josh's hand, Josh's body, and he sees a darker figure in the dark with glowing white tattoos run to him, and then it's dark.


End file.
